


mutual hatred towards valentine's day.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: “I wouldn't turn it down if you bought me a drink,” Jyn said, picking up her new drink.  “This one will definitely not be my last.  I'm not interested in much else tonight.”“Then I’ll definitely do that when you’re finished with that one,” Cassian said. “I’m not interested in much else either. I’m sorry your evening didn’t go as planned, but we’ll turn it around quick.”“The drunker I get, the better it'll be, but it's nice to have some company, so thanks, Cassian,” Jyn said, sighing heavily.  “This holiday sucks.  Everything about love sucks.”or:  Cassian's looking for somewhere not filled with love to spend Valentine's night.  Jyn's date has stood her up.  They end up at the bar next to each other, and a connection is formed.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	mutual hatred towards valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 10 - “Why does that look like a love potion?”  
> Prompt by unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr.

Cassian was frustrated as he entered the local bar. Every person on the planet seemed to be at every restaurant, having dinner with a special someone on Valentine’s Day, and he wanted no part in it. This was his first time in a long time being single and alone during the holiday. All he wanted to do was avoid the crowds of people and forget the woman on his mind. It had been months since she called it quits on their relationship, but the memories still caused him pain. 

The bar was busy than he expected, and there appeared to be no seats available. But then a woman, holding two drinks in her hands, moved and walked to a nearby table, so Cassian acted fast and sat down on the barstool. As he waited for the bartender to come his way, he noticed a lovely woman sitting to the left of him. She was wearing a black dress, and her hair was curled. He couldn’t see her face, but he suddenly felt like he needed to move somewhere else because she seemed to be waiting on someone. 

“I’ll leave in a moment,” he told her. “I just need to order a drink.”

“Don't leave on my account. It's not like anyone's going to be joining me. I've only been waiting for over an hour for that asshole,” the woman said, looking over at him. “Who are you waiting for?”

“Oh. I’m terribly sorry,” Cassian said. Now he felt like a fool for making the woman feel bad. “I’m not waiting for anyone. I came here by myself.” 

“By yourself on Valentine's Day? That almost feels like an imprisonable offense with the way they treat this fucking holiday,” the woman said, reaching for her drink. “I'm Jyn. Join me if you want to. I'm just going to get drunk.”

Cassian laughed. “I’m Cassian. It’s nice to meet you, Jyn. So I take it you got stood up? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Jyn said, polishing off her drink and motioning for another. “I should have known better than to ever agree to a date with that jerk, especially on Valentine's Day. You? What's your deal? If you want to say. If not, I understand.”

“No, it’s okay. My ex-girlfriend broke up with me two months ago, and I just haven’t found anyone since.” When the bartender came by, Cassian ordered a whiskey. He noticed a pink heart standing on the counter on the right of him, listing special drinks and food items for $14 or less to order for the holiday. “Do you want something from the menu?”

“I wouldn't turn it down if you bought me a drink,” Jyn said, picking up her new drink. “This one will definitely not be my last. I'm not interested in much else tonight.”

“Then I’ll definitely do that when you’re finished with that one,” Cassian said. “I’m not interested in much else either. I’m sorry your evening didn’t go as planned, but we’ll turn it around quickly.”

“The drunker I get, the better it'll be, but it's nice to have some company, so thanks, Cassian,” Jyn said, sighing heavily. “This holiday sucks. Everything about love sucks.”

“You’re welcome.” Cassian smiled at her. “I know what you mean. Crummy relationships make things worse. All the bad makes me think it’s useless to keep looking for the right girl.” He sighed heavily. “I didn’t think the bar would be decked out in Valentine’s decorations, but I guess I was wrong. It’s been a long time since I’ve been alone on this holiday. But I’m glad I’m not so alone even if it’s under these circumstances.”

“You can't escape this fucking holiday,” Jyn said bitterly. “Don't they know that not everyone is happy today? I've got to think that there are far more single people in the world than not. I highly doubt we're the only two that feel like this tonight.” She polished off her drink. “I'm ready for that next drink now.”

Cassian finished his whiskey and got the bartender's attention. He ordered another whiskey for himself and a special drink from the specials menu. “I know you’re right about that. You’d think they’d have a special place for the single and miserable to go to. They’d make a lot of business.”

“If I had any money, I'd start one myself,” Jyn said, looking down when the bartender set another glass in front of her. “Why does that look like a love potion?”

Cassian looked at the drink and immediately saw what Jyn meant. “I thought the fruity drink would be something different to try. The Red Lotus sounded nice on the menu.”

Jyn laughed. “You have no idea what a Red Lotus is, do you?”

“I don’t,” Cassian admitted. “I’m not very good with alcohol.” 

Jyn just shook her head and picked up the glass. “So you're not trying to get me drunk and willing then? Because this is easily the strongest drink on that stupid menu.”

“Lord, no!” Cassian said, shocked at what he ordered for her. “That is not my intention at all. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to,” he rambled, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know it was that strong. I just wanted to order you something nice. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I should have asked you what you wanted or something first. I am so sorry. Just forget the drink.” He picked up the glass and moved it toward the edge of the bar for the bartender to grab it. 

Jyn snatched the glass back. “I don't want to forget it. I want to drink it. As I said, I want to be drunk. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to do something nefarious.”

“I’m not. I promise, though you are a beautiful woman,” Cassian said before he could stop himself. 

Jyn let out a small laugh. “Thanks, Cassian. Nice to know someone thinks that. Now drink up. I don't want to be the only drunk one here.”

“You’re welcome.” Cassian smiled and took a long sip of his whiskey. 

When the clock chimed at 8 o’clock, a voice was heard over the speakers. “Alright folks, we have four hours until midnight. Hold on tight to your drinks and significant other and enjoy the last four hours of these famous love songs.” 

Cassian groaned at the choice of music. “I wish they wouldn’t.”

“Cheesy love songs. I should have known.” Jyn rolled her eyes. “All the more reason to be drunk. Fuck, I hate this holiday.”

They sat there debating the merits of the lyrics to the songs as they downed more drinks, and before they even realized it, two hours had gone by. Jyn blinked a few times when she checked her phone, shaking her head. “I should be going home because I have work tomorrow, but fuck it, I'll call in.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Cassian said. “My coworker will murder me if I don’t show up. We’re signing off on a business deal tomorrow. I should probably head out soon.”

“Aw, I'm gonna lose my drinking buddy?” Jyn whined, suddenly realizing how drunk she was. “Ooh, maybe I should stop too. I've got to be able to get myself home.”

“I’m not too thrilled about leaving,” Cassian admitted. The lopsided frown on her face made her look adorable. “I can get you a cab, or we could share one. It’d probably be easier that way. But if that’s too forward or whatever, I can get my own.” He finished off the last of his whiskey and paid the tab. 

“I'm fine with sharing one,” Jyn said, grabbing some money from her purse and tossing it down onto the bar. “Spending some more time with you would be nice. After all, you're much better looking than the man I was supposed to be spending tonight with. You've made this hellish night a lot more tolerable.”

“I doubt that, but thanks.” Cassian laughed. “I enjoyed talking to you tonight. Is it possible for me to get your number, and maybe we could do this again when we’re aren’t feeling so miserable or being stood up?”

Jyn smiled as they headed towards the door. “I think that sounds like a great idea, Cassian. Get us a taxi and I'll put my number into your phone.”

Cassian gave Jyn his phone as he signaled for a taxi. It didn't take long before a cab pulled up next to them, and after they got inside, Jyn handed him back his phone. “I put my number in there, and then I texted myself from your phone so that I have yours,” she said as they settled into the backseat. “You can just text me whenever you feel like it. I'll know it's you now.”

“That sounds great, Jyn,” Cassian said, smiling at her. “You can text me whenever you feel like it too.”

Cassian had Jyn give her address to the driver first and then they fell into silence as the taxi drove off. Jyn had her eyes closed and Cassian watched her as he reflected on their evening together. He really had enjoyed talking to her and he knew that he would be texting her sometime soon. Jyn was still upset over the date she should have been on, and he still had a lot of emotions he needed to deal with before starting a new relationship, but Jyn seemed like just the type of person he needed in his life at that moment. 

Cassian hoped that this Valentine's Day that he'd dreaded had gifted him with the start of something special.


End file.
